


尤东东受苦记（NC17，一发完）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 训诫 spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	尤东东受苦记（NC17，一发完）

总裁洗完澡，浑身冒着热气，拿大毛巾随意地擦拭头发，边走到床边。床的另一侧，他的亲亲宝贝小东东正在跟他生气呢！  
  
总裁把毛巾往边上一放，靠近背对着自己的东东，把他揽在怀里。东东的身体还是充满了抗拒，一动不动任由他抱着，也不肯转过身。总裁轻笑，大手伸过去抚摸东东平坦的小腹，如同巡视自己的领地那样毫无顾忌。  
东东想挣扎，却好像投怀送抱一样，反而和总裁贴的更紧。总裁正慢慢勃发的欲望贴在他身后，惊得他后脖发凉。  
  
“东东……”  
总裁低声呼唤他的名字，亲着他的耳朵，舌头在他的耳蜗里轻轻舔舐。东东耳畔是总裁性感低沉的声音，被舔得浑身都麻了，软在总裁怀里。总裁把手伸进盖在东东身下的薄毯，光溜溜热乎乎的屁股在大掌下微微颤抖。刺痛的臀伤被粗糙的大手轻轻地摸着，竟刺激了前端欲望的抬头，身下传来异样的空虚感，东东又羞又恨，气得牙痒痒。  
  
总裁一手分开微微肿起的臀肉，中指轻轻按摩紧闭的肛口，小心翼翼塞进去一个指头。尤东东撅起嘴，故意使劲儿夹住他的手指，不给人出去。  
  
总裁忍不住笑起来，凑过去亲他，低低地说：“小坏蛋……”  
  
东东的嘴闭得像蚌壳，就不给亲，总裁没法子，从嘴唇一路亲到眼睛，感受他紧紧皱着的眉头，好声好气地哄着：“连亲都不给哥哥亲了？”  
  
东东“哼”了一声，扭开头不理人。  
  
总裁索性直起身子，左手把人牢牢摁在床上，右手扯掉了毯子。尤东东惊呼一声，慌慌张张地回头。只见自己略微红肿的小屁股暴露在空气中，下一秒总裁的巴掌就扇了上来。  
  
“啊！你！”总裁非但不哄人，还又揍，东东那叫一个委屈啊，两条又细又白的腿拼了命地扑腾，在床上扭得像条泥鳅，可惜腰背被摁住了，力量上的差距又让可怜的小东东毫无还手之力。总裁饶有兴致地含笑看着被扇后颤巍巍抖动的臀肉，以及双腿分开时若隐若现的小洞，忍不住又是一巴掌拍在屁股上。  
  
“哇！！！”  
  
东东彻底不淡定了，扯了嗓子嚎啕大哭起来，眼泪瞬间流了满脸。  
  
总裁下手并不重，只是东东本来满心等着挨揍之后人给哄哄的，哪里想到等了那么久，换来的却是继续的责打，恼羞成怒的东东忍不住哭了。总裁也不急，轻轻揉着他的小屁股。两团臀肉像面团一样在总裁的手掌里被揉出各种形状，时而顺时针揉搓，时而揉在一起，挤压着中间的小穴。  
  
小家伙瘦得能在肋骨上弹琴，也就屁股有几两肉。白皙嫩滑的小屁股一巴掌下去就是一个大红色的掌印，多扇几下，就颤抖着红肿起来。每次总裁操进去之前，两手捏着臀肉用力掰开，不仅视觉上的冲击令人情欲高涨，触手更是滑腻舒服，叫人爱不释手。  
  
东东却不知道这些。他前段时间加班赶设计稿都到凌晨两三点才睡，总裁脸色已经很糟糕了，耐着性子没有说什么。好不容易昨天忙完一个段落，一激动游戏打了个通宵，今天起床时都下午了。晚上总裁回家，给安排了一桌子好菜，吃得东东小肚子滚圆，然后睡前就挨了顿揍。  
  
总裁扬起巴掌前只是淡淡地说：“今天我不多打，二十下。工作上熬夜加班都是理所应当，下次打游戏再玩这么迟，也是二十下，藤条，知道了吗？”  
  
迫于恶势力低头的尤东东同学咬着嘴唇挨了二十记巴掌，趴在床上生闷气，心里想的就是等总裁回来才不理他呢！谁料到，一山更比一山高，想不理也不行。  
  
东东捂着屁股不给揉，对总裁怒目而视，愤愤地喊道：“你为什么又打我！”  
  
“因为我要操你。”  
  
东东惊得瞪大了眼睛，却被总裁强按着不得不趴伏在床上。总裁俯下身子去亲吻他的背脊和腰窝，任由东东骂骂咧咧的，却一言不发，只把一个又一个吻落在他的后背。东东感受着总裁细心珍爱的亲吻，柔软的嘴唇在他的身上烙下印记，哼哼唧唧着不说话了。  
  
总裁抬起右腿，跨坐在他的身上，捏着下巴把人的脸扭过来亲吻，舌头蛮横地伸进东东的嘴里，搅动着他的口腔。东东“唔唔”地喊着，脖子被迫扭转，口鼻被堵住，强烈的窒息感几乎淹没了他。  
  
东东不停挣扎，直到总裁狠狠吮了几口，才放开他。他趴在总裁身下大口喘气，一副劫后重生的模样，眼圈都憋红了。  
  
总裁双手从腰线一直摸到臀部，玩弄一番后掰开两团软肉。刚刚扩张做了个开头就没有做下去，总裁看着那小小的穴口，探头啃噬起来。东东只觉得身后被湿淋淋的舔舐着，灵活的舌头在肛口处戳刺，舌尖从股缝中轻轻划过，触及会阴，直叫东东打了个哆嗦。  
  
总裁揉捏着小东西的屁股，感受到他越发酥软的身体，才又就着唾液慢慢伸进去一个指头。谁知下一秒，东东从床头柜拿过润肤乳反手递给他。总裁一阵诧异，抬头看小家伙的耳朵尖都红透了，呵呵一笑，挤了润肤乳在他肛口，开始扩张。  
  
有了润滑，手指进出的频率渐渐加快，原本紧闭的小穴松软起来。总裁又塞进去第二根手指，东东咬着嘴唇，忍受身后被撑开的不适感。空气在两指缝隙中流动，第三根手指插了进来。东东难耐地说：“可，可以了吧！”  
  
总裁的手指在后穴反复进出，让小口慢慢适应，见准备得差不多了，一手又分开些许他的屁股，一手撸了几把自己的阴茎，安抚道：“你忍一忍。”而后挺身，把自己粗大的阴茎慢慢插进东东的身体里。  
  
这段时间俩人都忙，已经一两个星期没有做过了，如果不是刚才扩张到位，只怕东东根本吃不进这么大的一根肉棒。总裁就停在东东的后肛内，等他适应自己的尺寸。东东不停深呼吸，不断把人吞进来，牢牢绞住。  
  
总裁伸手去摸二人结合处，东东把自己吃得紧紧的。“我开始了。”说着，他慢慢动起来了。东东感受着他的肉棒拖出去时，自己身体一寸寸咬住他留恋他，又感受着他再插进来时候，自己的肠壁层层推挤他，拒绝他。  
  
总裁的频率开始加快，东东明显已经被操出了欲望，正闭着眼睛享受，手就要伸到前面去抚摸自己的小小东。总裁眼疾手快，一把抓住他的右手，连带着左手一起反扣在腰际。  
  
东东的屁股被反复撞击，双手又被固定住，前胸两颗如乳头不轻不重地摩擦着床单，越来越硬，欲望却始终得不到排解。他小幅度地在床单上摩擦自己的分身，但是没有抚慰是怎么都不够的！他弓起背，想让总裁操得更深，操到内部那敏感的一处，因而不断相对着总裁撞去。总裁见状，索性拉着他的腰，让他跪在床上，双手撑着，屁股高高抬起。红彤彤的屁股，沾染着各种乳白色液体，画面非常色情。总裁忍不住又重重拍打起东东的屁股来，从臀峰拍打到臀腿间，“啪啪”的抽打声伴随着“啪啪”的进出声，如交响乐一般和谐动听。  
  
东东被操得神志迷茫，猛地又感受到屁股被狠狠地抽打起来，甚至击打中还会拉扯到肛口，触及大腿，又爽又痛，又羞又怕，跪在床上“呜呜”地哭起来。总裁猛烈地撞击着东东的屁股，阴茎在他的后穴不断抽插进出，每次都带出柔嫩的肠壁，又把白沫尽数挤进肠内，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。他的大手牢牢摁住东东的小爪子在床上，大腿把东东细嫩的双腿顶开，从后看如同一只猛兽匍匐在自己的猎物身上。而东东双腿间高高翘起的分身也彰显着主人是多么沉醉其中。  
  
总裁的右手得空帮东东撸了几下，一边还在猛操他的屁股。他抓住东东的腰，大力地进出，每一次都用力操到最深处，手指甚至在腰间留下青紫印迹。东东的敏感点被不断刺激，每次总裁都故意划过那突起的一处，让尤东东在他怀里不停哆嗦，像触电般抖动。  
  
终于，总裁见东东几乎已经是半昏半醒的状态，大发慈悲地用力抵住那一处，右手帮东东上下撸动，下一秒东东发着抖射在他的手中。  
  
东东射的时候肠壁用力绞起，总裁只觉得自己的阴茎也被重重按压，一时间意乱情迷，全数射进了东东的后穴中。神志渐渐回复清明，总裁低头一看，小家伙几乎是被做昏过去了，趴在自己身下一声不吭，眼泪流了满脸，屁股里里外外红肿不堪，巴掌印波及大腿。  
  
总裁心疼懊恼得要死，赶忙去洗手间里洗了块热毛巾来，又倒了杯温水，伺候小家伙擦脸喝水。热毛巾盖在脸上，抹去泪水和汗水，东东的情绪平复一些。下半截酥软得几乎不是自己的，东东扭头一看，屁股较之前更肿了！可怜他这次连发脾气的力气都没有，乖乖被喂了水下去，靠在床头休息。  
  
总裁拿了药膏来，帮东东抹药。这次做得狠了，总裁心里满满的内疚，抹药时候那叫一个小心翼翼。东东感受到他的不安情绪，扭头看他。总裁被看得心里发毛，低头擦伤避开东东的视线。  
  
“噗！”东东忍不住笑出声，主动凑过去亲总裁，“你丫混蛋！”  
  
总裁被亲了，面上虽无大变化，但心里一松，手下一个没收住……  
  
“啊啊啊疼疼疼！”  
  
“欸欸欸，轻点儿！”  
  
“别别别，不上药了！不上了！”  
  
“……东东！”  
  
“乖………”  
  
“最起码去洗一洗，别含着过夜！！！”

END


End file.
